


Undertale Rant

by SprinklesJoy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Cussing, Death, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Gen, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Other, Pulling about the Fandom, Rants, Sins, Talking, Threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprinklesJoy/pseuds/SprinklesJoy
Summary: Well, Well, well...Your in the Undertale Fandom...Alright, read on if you dareThis ain't a StoryThis is a RANTUndertale's Fandom NEEDS thisPeople need to see how fucked up this Fandom REALLY is...So...Choose, skip this book, or read it...
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr & Toriel, Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Asriel Dreemurr & Frisk, Author/Idea, Chara/Asriel Dreemurr, Flowey & Frisk (Undertale), Flowey (Undertale) & Original Female Character(s), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Grillby/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Comments: 100
Kudos: 59





	1. Let me Explain...

**Author's Note:**

> This will be for warnings, your choice to take them or not

First off this ain't no story. This is a RANT. I'm spilling tea and beans here! 

If you have problems with this, leave, I don't care. I'm getting this out of my system before I break someone's neck. 

If you have hate, MESSAGE ME, I WANT TO HEAR IT! Putting it in the comments below will make me delete it, not worth my time or anyone else's if your gonna jump around the fact and not face me head on.

Two: This is for the FANDOM, The Undertale FANDOM, I've been apart of it for almost four years now and found a LOT of stuff needing to be talked about. 

Three: Grammar isn't real, so shut up and get used to it

Four: I am not holding back in my words, Fuck, shit, that stuff will pop up. But not every other word like a dumb ass. I'm an adult, no child.

Five: I talk about some sex with it being a part of the fandom, don't like? Leave. 

Six: This is all from what I've seen, experience, and even done. I will tell you when I'm a hypocrite.

Seven: MY OWN OPINIONS! If you want me to check something out or even talk about something, Comment it, I do research on as much as I can. 

Eight: Your choice to stay, I'm not making you. But if you go on a rant about this book instead of talking to me, I might find out, not gonna lie. I'm a kind hearted person so I **might** go easy on ya. 

Nine: Take a minute and look away from this screen, look around the place your in. Did you? If you did you get brownie points. Reality is around you, everything I do/write is done by a person (me). I'm a living being, you are too, your living in this world. Can't handle this? Tell me so I can laugh my ass off.

Ten: Undertale is a game made a about five years ago, The fandom was made DAYS AFTER it came out. I don't own either but I respect Undertale. And a little of it's fandom. Toby Fox is amazing and I hope he keeps on creating. 


	2. First Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck Off Undertale Fandom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of cussing, get used to it

I will be talking about most of the writing i've seen/ read before I even dare touch the drawing aspect of the Undertale fandom.

Today I will be talking about the Story plot/ideas

Next chapter will be the writing aspect before we get into character stereotypes!

Yay!

I mostly write on this when I'm pissed off, so here's a rant! wait, thats the books main purpose. Wow...

First off I would like to ask long time fandom people to think about the community on each writing website they use, be it Archive, Watt, or Quotev, or others I don't know about. 

Is there any patterns? 

Any repeats?

If you said no, new or old...Your blind as fuck, and you need to open those eyes before I grab a spoon and pull them out of your skull for people who would LOVE to have your sight.

There are so many repeats of story arcs and patterns that it makes me physically sick from time to time.

Here's a list of them:

Human falls down adventures Mount Ebbot

The skeleton crew drops into someone's house

Oc or Y/N is a "normal" girl and suddenly there life changes when they meet the skeleton crew!

Person randomly meets one of the skeletons insta love or moves in with them.

Thats SOME of them, through out the years there has been ups and downs in the story telling part of the community, not all bad.

Some stories are good and rounded but abandoned in the end, I'll get to that more later on tho. As I will being giving my readers info to use!

Theses story promps/ideas. sparked what I'm calling "The Kiddo" Faze for it's what new writers do, or desperate ones fall back on thinking it will be fine. But it's not, it's a loophole as barely any of those prompts finish.

I like being open minded to these stories and read them anyway, thinking it will be good. But it never truly is.

There childish and cringy as hell! No one can take them seriously! Good writing starts with a good story line.

Every story is made because of a desperbance or dis imbalance in some way to the Protagonist. Whether it be a threat of change, something that is life or death, or even a threat to the morals of the Protagonist.

"Every action has a reaction" Newton's third law of motion applies to storytelling. 

Yes the prompts have this but it does stick, it just happens. It's the same and it gets old fast, like when Sans calls the player a "Kid". 

If you want the reader to stay then you must feed their curiosity, feed the adventure...

We write to leave this world, make our selfs feel good. But in the end we are selfish. The whole Undertale Fandom is nothing but Selfish

How do I know?

Easy

I did a test, still am. Made two stories, not at the same time but about the same length right now.

One in the beginning had no summary, no pic, but had plot heavy

the other, pic, summary, and more Y/N based than the other

The two are different but the same as when it's more about Y/N people do like it, When it's about an OC or random person, less are to like it.

But it was a small test across websites, not too big or held for too long. But by this I realized how self centered people are about Undertale. 

People are toxic when it comes to getting there way and with the world changing as it is, there's gonna be more self centered people.

Not only in the Undertale Fandom but more of a reflection of the new age to come. The new gen Z to make their stand and make their mark on the world like the other generations have...

to summarize:

BE ORIGINAL

TRY SOMETHING NEW WITH STORIES

DON"T BE SELF CENTERED 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good night ya filthy Animal


	3. Here we are once more!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HA HA HA YOU THINK I WAS DONE!? I'M GETTING STARTED BITCH! (If you don't know why I'm using all caps it's because I'm screaming my lungs out)  
> p.s I made this chapter a while ago on Quotev and since I posted this book to day. Why not slap the bear out of hibernation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note when I am done with this book I will tell you my master plan for this Fandom. If you stay long enough...

Today ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls we are going to be talking about the characters inside the story! For the next few chapters too...

Please take note for I'm so sick and tired of seeing these tropes constantly used, abused, and mangled to death.

I will also be talking about some of the good troops that I personally think are nice and give a little bit of Splash of color to the story. Once again these are my own personal opinions, fuck off if you don't like them.

First category will be the Hot Topic of every undertale fandom lover.

(This chapter is all about Sans, have fun you sinners)

Sans:

Since there are so many different AU's of him people have their own different views of him. People don't take an account that it can get very cringy if you do something stupid or your not using your brain correctly when it comes to formating any and all Sans'. 

If you did no such research whatsoever and just relied on the people around you writing other fanfics about him you are going to fail. And failing miserably you will. When writing a story and their characters it depends on how you want to base your story writing on.

Consider the following if you are thinking about writing a story, you have wrote a story, or you've been reading a story with Sans being a main character. :

Do you have an outline of where your sorries going to be or go?

Do you know how it's going to start and stop?

Is the character's personality staying the same or constantly changing?

Is your story character driven? (This means you have an idea where the story might go but the characters actions and personality can move the story to new directions when ever your writing) ( if you use this as an excuse you are a horrible person and should put yourself in time out)

I don't care if you said yes or no to any of these you should always check for all of these. 

When it comes to Sans and the Au's of him you need to map out there are most use in highlighted character traits. These traits are mostly used and what the character are mostly falls back on, so if you have a piece of paper with all these traits nearby and you can easily look off of it it would be great when writing your story so you don't turn Sans into a neat freak who is working as a mall cop.

(P.S I will come back to the topic of character traits in later chapters, I PROMISE!)

This also goes to how you write them, or more so how you speak through them and their actions. Once you start writing about this character their actions to the small bits and pieces of their sayings can be influenced by their character. 

The simple "sure kiddo" is a backup line that almost every single writer who uses and incorporates into this character. I can understand when you use it for the simple answer of going to the store answering replied or even texting. 

But the overabundance of it is seriously getting on my nerves. Mostly the kiddo part, Sans said it in the game because Toby Fox made the playable character a CHILD.

Sans is OBSERVANT and called the player kiddo as to safe time for inputting the name you picked into the game constantly, do you know how much time that would take!?! More time than toby wants!!! 

Plus He doesn't call toriel "kiddo" now does he. No, he doesn't ass licking bitches!

Something you also want to incorporate when writing and speaking with or about this character is how your reader can actually READ the fucking shit. I am going to go on a fucking rant about Error Sans.

I did not make Error Sans, but I know damn well for sure he does not speak with numbers. He came originally out of drawing from a comic. Not a full published fanfiction.

A COMIC.

I know Comics are mostly used conveyed through drawings but whenever there is dialogue you want to make sure the reader can read the crap.

So whenever I see something stupid with numbers and hashtags and something encrypted and their speaking for him. 

I don't want to read anymore. Do you know why?

I want to read something that I can understand properly. If I didn't I'd go to a different book in a completely different language that I do not know and look at that shit. 

I want to be able to understand what your characters are saying and not have to resort to look into the comments or even waiting until the end of the fucking book/chapter for you to leave a note on saying what the fuck he's saying.

Screw you, that's how you lose readers people. If you're making something that is supposed to be read and understood you want people to understand and not get confused and leave. 

His character: research it!

I'm not a fuckin maid bitch.

You want to write about him go right ahead but you need to do the research behind him. Don't expect others to do your work for you.

But one thing for sure if you do not get this right 100% of the time I will drop the book and leave a comment on you needing to read this book instead.

He has a fear of being touched. That is PART of him!!! you cannot trash that and replace it with something different. If you do you just made up a different character, congratulations!

Error has a back story, look at it. Don't just make up your own!

Next in the list is UnderSwap Sans. He is said to be like Classic Papyrus. 

I can understand the confusion that comes to whether you want him to be innocent or Not Innocent. The truth behind this is whether you want to SpongeBob it or you want to actually do it like an adult.

Spongebob is in his 30's and acts like a child. If you want his character to be something like that then you're basically SpongeBobing it. Super innocent and naive till the very end, and doesn't know shit.

The adult pathways quite different. You still have the positive attitude the almost somewhat like innocent child feel but he knows what real life is accepting it, sex, and all the adult things in life but having more positive outlook. I personally prefer this type as it feels better to work with. His character is not so stiff not so borderline childish. 

He's only perceived as a child from more fell versions. Or people who see more optimistic and positive people to be naive and easily fooled, just like a child.

Now for the wide range of Sans'! Woop woop...

If you want to add in small things like if someone likes music, or porn, anything that seems to fit with their personality, backstory, and interests. I'm fine with giving it a go and most are open for new things.

As said before I don't get pissed off easily when it comes to the smallest shit. 

But if you're going to make them sing, ANYTHING. Even happy birthday. _**DON'T**_.

Singing is something that comes from the ears, not the eyes, WHICH YOU ARE READING!!! Sure, I can imagine what the voice may sound like to the obvious soundtrack and writers. 

But am I gonna really? No, I'm not. Fuck you if you think everyone will. 

I skip over that crap easily, If your gonna have them sing summarize it. Don't give me a play-by-play on each and every fucking word they sing.

Summarize what they sing, how they sing it, and maybe If They dance Or sway. Other characters feelings towards the singing and movement. Done, not that hard. Easy to read, makes me not cringe.

Sure it looks good if you copy and paste the lyrics when the word count goes up... but it doesn't when I drop the book from you doing it too much. 

Characters even the Sans Au's can be unique in different ways. Just try to stay into your own damn lines.

Love and Action when it comes to the characters...

Ugh, I skipping this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your hate/love I love reading them and you just might see your not the only ones out there hurting. Hey and maybe you can start your own rant book to let some steam off. I'll back you up even! I mostly write this with voice to text on my phone if I'm about to break a door...  
> Love you guys!  
> P.S: Next chapter is about Papyrus' and Multiverses/World building...I may add to this if you comment something I forgot in my rant...


	4. :P Break my bones

Hi! 

So, keeping things short and sweet I'll not be posting till next year! 

Yay! 

2020 has been a monster dump on everyone but the last month has been a pain.

So I will be making chapters just not posting them. 

I'll have this "book" done sooner than anything else. I have no regrets on making this. 

I won't change the chapters I have out. You can be angry at me but I'm standing my ground at this. 

I love ALL the comments so far, even the people pushing so far to make there words stand tall.

I LOVE IT! It shows me alot of what I'm looking for when it comes to making this...thing...

So I'll try and finish this "book" post more when I come back and hopefully have it done by March of 2021. "Hopefully" its still a work in progress. 

I will continue to read comments but I'll respond when I think it's right.

Happy holidays! 

Be good to yourself

Peferct is different for everyone

Normal isn't real

And you are you

<3

And have a Wounderful day!

Posted December 7th 2020

Will be back after Jan 5th 2021

**Author's Note:**

> This will be notes, or small talks. Leave comments or don't
> 
> Your Choice


End file.
